Starting love
by Wihahini
Summary: Alex owns three female Pokemon. Simple, right? The three of them have a thing for him, but dont know the time to say it to him. What will happen when a magic trick gives them anthropomorphic forms? M/F/F/F with a bit of Yuri along the way! One-shot. Story isn't as sucky as the summary!


''Alex! You'll be late for work! '' Clare yelled at me from the kitchen.

I woke up with a start, feeling the cold winter breeze in my face.

I looked at my watch that was on my nightstand, and realized it was 6:27 AM. I had just 30 minutes or so to get to my job that was 15 minutes away by train.

Fast as lightning, I put on some clothes and went to the bathroom.

I started to brush my teeth, not bothering to take a shower, as I had taken one before going to sleep.

I looked up into the mirror as I finished.

I had bright blue eyes and jet black hair, I wasn't that tall, just 5'6'', that was really short considering my age, 20 years old.

I rushed out and bumped onto Marissa.

''Oh, I'm so s-sorry!'' She said, stuttering a bit.

''It was my fault, Mary, don't worry'' I told her, looking at her blue eyes.

She was my Greninja, the one I had befriended a long, long time ago.

I was just 12 years old and was on my way to Laverre city, when I saw her for the first time, as a little Froakie, injured in the middle of the route.

I instantly took her to the nearest Pokemon center, and after all that, she decided to come with me, so I earned my first Pokemon.

She was extremely shy around new people, but not so shy around me.

She evolved with time, and became the beautiful Greninja she is today.

She never used her tongue like a scarf as most Greninja do.

I snapped back to reality and gave her a hug.

She blushed a bit, but it made a contrast to her pale cheeks, so it was very noticeable.

I broke the hug and went to the table to eat.

My Delphox, Clare, was serving a plate of pancakes for breakfast.

She set the plate down and I began to eat fast so I could get to work in time.

I started to remember the day I met her.

I was 14 years old. I went to a circus with Marissa, when a large crowd seemingly appeared out of nowhere and gathered around a stage, where Clare, as a  
>Braixen, was performing magic tricks. She made things disappear and reappear, made other things appear out of nowhere, all that magician cliché.<p>

The crowd eventually got bored and they started to leave, leaving just me with Marissa and a disappointed Braixen.

The owner of the circus came out and started to yell at her, saying things like ''You just drive off people'' and ''You are just a burden here'' making her cry.

I obviously grew tired of it all and went up to the man, saying that he should stop harassing her or I would call the authorities.

He laughed and threw me a pokeball, saying that she was mine now.

I kept her, of course. She was a little bit cold at me but warmed up eventually.

She was really serious in personality, but she couldn't resist laughing when someone made jokes or smile when I hugged her. She was also a bit of a pervert  
>when Celeste or Marissa were in heat, but she didn't do anything to them.<p>

I smiled as I resumed eating.

She served another two plates for Marissa and her.

''Where is Celeste? '' I asked, not seeing my third and final Pokemon around.

''She's still sleeping'' She answered, just as Marissa came to the room to eat.

I nodded at her and resumed eating rather fast.

Celeste was my Chesnaught that professor Sycamore gave me one day, when I was 15. My parents were great friends with him, so when he needed a person  
>to take care of Celeste, he contacted my parents first.<p>

He said that her former trainer had disowned her, and she was in depression for it, so he thought that me having her as my Pokemon would help things out.

And they did, making her the cheery Pokemon that smiled every single day.

When I finished my breakfast, I put my plate on the dishwasher and opened the door.

''Bye, girls, I'll be back by 3 PM, Ok? '' I said as I headed out.

''Okay, Alex'' I heard Marissa and Clare say before I shut the door and went to work.

_POV Switch: Marissa_

Clare and I resumed eating in comfortable silence, when she decided to break the ice.

''So, Mary'' She began ''When are we going to say it to him? You know, confess? ''

I instantly flinched and blushed, knowing full well what she was referring to.

''Oh… W-Well, I'm not s-sure w-when'' I said, looking at her.

Clare, Celeste and I had this crush on Alex. We wanted to say it to him but we never found the perfect time to tell him.

A soft smile appeared on her lips, and she resumed eating her pancakes.

I decided to do the same, eating with that blush still on my cheeks.

When she finished, she started cleaning the dishes. She was always cleaning around, preferring to do it manually instead of using her magic.

I went out of the house when I finished, as I liked to go to the nearby park once in a while.

I reached the park. Most of the people there knew us, so nobody mistook me for a wild Pokemon and tried to capture me.

There was next to nobody in the park, being almost 7 AM, it was normal.

I went to the quietest area and lied down on the grass.

I loved being here alone, but I would love it even more if Alex and the girls could be here with me.

Alex was busy all day working, and almost everyday he was exhausted when he came home.

He was a clerk in a store specialized in jewelry, so the people who went there were all like high-class and often treated him like hell.

His boss, David, wasn't like that, thankfully, so he often apologized to Alex for the customers that went there, even if he didn't need to.

Alex's pay was good enough to keep us living, so everyone was happy with it.

I sighed happily and started to close my eyes, deciding that a quick nap wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked around, seeing the sun shining and more people in the park.<p>

I assumed it was around 1 or 2 PM, so Alex hadn't came back from work yet.

I yawned and started to walk back to Alex's house.

I reached the house and, as I was about to open the door, I heard a moan from within the house.

I opened the door bit by bit, and gasped at what I saw.

Celeste was on the couch, being fingered by Clare, who at the same time was fingering herself.

They started to kiss, and I felt my blush become stronger.

I decided to shut the door slowly and knock.

I heard Celeste groan and some paw-steps to the door.

An angry-looking Delphox opened the door, but softened up as she saw me, giving me a small smile with half-lidded eyes.

I smiled nervously at her and entered the house.

Celeste was still on the couch, but with her back facing me, spikes retracted.

I could hear her panting, but I decided to just go to my room.

As soon as I started walking, Clare grabbed me from behind and held me in place.

I gasped and started trashing about in vain.

''Hey, now~'' She whispered in my ear, making me shudder ''You interrupted Celeste and I's… _bonding time_, so… are you not going to make it up to us~?'' She  
>started tracing little circles in the lower part of my stomach.<p>

I tried my hardest not to moan, semi-accomplishing it, giving a muffled one.

''Mmn~''

Her claws were still tracing circles when Celeste went up to me and kissed me on the lips.

I was shocked and didn't reciprocate her actions, but I'll admit it felt good.

Clare started moving her hands lower and lower until they met with my entrance, making me gasp at her touch and moan into Celeste and I's kiss.

She teased me, tracing circles on the lips and rubbing my clit from time to time, making me wet with anticipation.

Two of her claws got in, as Celeste broke our kiss.

I moaned loudly, resting on Celeste's shoulder.

I heard the girls kiss behind me, as Clare's pace started to quicken.

They didn't know, but… I was a virgin. Sure, I had masturbated a few times before, but somehow Clare's claws were a lot better than my ''fingers''.

I started to moan more frequently and loudly, while Celeste looked at me with half-lidded eyes. I was sure that my blush was very noticeable now, but I didn't care about that now.

I gave a loud squeal of delight, and came all over Clare's claws, soaking them.

''My, my, someone is quite fast, isn't she? '' Celeste teased.

''Are you a virgin, Mary? '' Clare asked, removing her claws from within me.

I managed a shaky nod, still panting from the orgasm.

Clare and Celeste looked at each other, then smiled, making me feel a little bit nervous.

''Oh, Mary~'' Clare said ''Would you like to lose your virginity someday? '' 

I hesitated a little, but nodded.

''Alright, then'' Celeste responded ''We'll execute our secret plan someday, when you feel you are ready''

I nodded and smiled a bit. I knew that I would probably lose my virginity to Alex, but these girls could come up with anything.

They lied me down on the couch nearby, and I started to recover.

The girls went to their respective rooms while I lied there, thinking about my first time.

Both Celeste and Clare weren`t virgins. They had told me that. Clare was the one with the most experience, she told me that she used to have a mate on the circus she was, before we met her.

Celeste wasn't so open about sex, but she told me that she and her first trainer's Blaziken used to mate from time to time.

I was thinking about this when suddenly the door opened, with a happy-looking Alex entering the house.

''Girls! I have great news!'' He exclaimed, full with joy.

I, feeling fully recovered, rose from the couch and went up to him, just as Clare and Celeste came back from their rooms.

''Alex! Welcome back! '' Said a happy Celeste, hugging him.

He returned the hug before explaining us what where this good news.

He said that, as usual, the clients treated him like hell, and even a girl called him a retard.

His boss, seeing that, offered him a raise and a day off tomorrow, which he obviously accepted.

We all rejoiced, and discussed our plans for tomorrow.

''I think that we should go to the park. I always go there to relax. It's really quiet and wonderful'' I said.

''The park, hmm? Sounds good to me. What do you think, girls?'' Alex responded.

The girls nodded, Celeste giving me a wink after Alex turned around to face me again.

I blushed a bit, but nobody seemed to notice.

''The park it is!'' He said with excitement before hugging me.

I blushed more, but returned the hug nonetheless.

''Changing the topic'' Clare started ''I learned a new magic trick today. Wanna see it?''

Alex nodded his head yes, and Clare made a ''come over'' gesture with her claws to me.

I, hesitantly, went up to her, Celeste by her side.

''Okay, this will feel pretty weird, girls, but you'll like the outcome'' Clare explained.

Celeste and I nodded, and Clare proceeded to take out her wand and start casting a spell.

A warm feeling enveloped my body, and I started to shine bright. It was like if I was evolving again, but I had already reached my final stage of evolution. What was Clare doing?

As soon as it started, it ended, and it left me wondering what happened. I turned around to ask Clare, but I got the answer just by looking at her.  
>Clare was now an anthro, she had long slender legs and blonde hair. Her skin was a little bit pale, but not that much. Her Pokemon ears and tail where still there, but she looked more human now.<p>

She wore a skirt that was really short, it ended in the middle between her knee and waist. She also had a t-shirt that enveloped her D-Cup breasts, that didn`t seem to be supported by a bra.

Celeste was a lot similar, but she had a darker face (not totally black) and C-Cup breasts. Her ears were also there as well, and her skirt was longer than Clare's.

I then looked at myself, causing a blush from my part.

I was like Celeste and Clare, too, but I had C-Cup breasts and the shortest skirt of us three.

My ears were there, also.

Alex sat there with his mouth agape.

''W-Wow, girls. You look astounding'' He complimented ''Where did you learn that, Clare?''

''I've got my sources'' She said, looking at him with-half lidded eyes.

Celeste and Clare started to approach him slowly.

''Uhm… girls?'' He asked.

I walked up to them.

''Shh, Alex. Relax.'' Said Clare, before pushing him, so he lied down on the couch.

''What are you going to do? '' Asked Alex. He had a bit of fear in his voice, but anticipation as well.

''We all have had a crush on you for a long time, but never got the confidence to say it to you'' Celeste explained.

''Do you still accept us as your Pokemon?'' I was afraid he would abandon us uf we said anything.

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips. I was shocked. My trainer, my crush, was KISSING me!

I happily tried my hardest to return the kiss, thing I think achieved.

''Of course I do'' he said ''I have felt like that for a long time, too''

''Alex…'' Clare started ''Do you want to be our mate?''

''I would love to''

We three were so happy we just jumped onto him to hug him.

As we broke the hug, Celeste pulled down his pants, revealing a tent in his boxers. She quickly undid that as well, and we gasped at what we saw.

His member was long, at least 8 inches, and I felt the urge to just jump in and lose my virginity right then and there, but I held back.

Clare and I started to lick both sides of his member, while Celeste was making out with Alex.

Clare put the head of it on her mouth and slowly started to engulf the cock, inch by inch, stopping at 5 inches.

I removed my skirt and t-shirt, revealing my nude form.

Celeste stopped kissing Alex and went for my nipples, sucking on one while rubbing the other with her hand.

I moaned. She was like a pro at this. Had she and Clare practiced before?

Clare stopped sucking and got in the couch with Alex, making out with him.

Celeste stopped her ministrations, making me whimper a bit, before she, too, got in the couch with Alex.

Clare and Alex broke their kiss.

''Come on, Marissa, you are the only virgin here, why not leave that behind?''

I nodded and positioned myself with Alex's member, going down bit by bit.

Needless to say, the pleasure was intense.

I stopped when I felt Alex's member poke my hymen, and just looked at him.

''Mary, this will hurt a bit, so just warn me when I can move'' I nodded and dropped myself on him.

I screamed into the air, before Clare's lips caught mine in a kiss to silence me. Tears were falling out of my eyes, but the kiss felt good nonetheless.

She broke our kiss slowly, as to entice Alex further.

I gave a shaky nod at Alex and he started thrusting into me. It was painful at first but the pain quickly went away and was replaced with pleasure.

I moaned so much, I didn't even notice that both Clare and Celeste were being fingered by Alex, who at the same time was licking my nipples.

I leaned on his shoulder. He stopped licking my breasts and kissed me instead.

I felt that I was close, and came on Alex's shaft. A little while later he came inside of me, just as Clare and Celeste came in his fingers.

We all were exhausted to even clean up, so we just slept there, happy with our newfound love.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the grass, with Alex next to me, hugging me.<p>

Celeste and Clare were nearby, too, talking about topics they always discussed about, politics, economics, etc.

I approached his face and kissed him.

''You know, I really loved yesterday'' I said, breaking the kiss.

He laughed ''I did too, who would have said that your anthro form had those big tits?''

I blushed, making him laugh again, as we kissed passionately one last time, before taking a nap on the shade of a tree.

Our life is going to be perfect.


End file.
